roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Board
The Bounty Board is a structure found throughout populated islands, most common where Arcane Government members reside and most spawn islands. Interacting with the board allows non-A.G. players with a reputation higher than Neutral to hunt down others with bounties, for some of the bounty in return as well as an increase in their reputation. First Sea Locations Outcast Tower A tower with a white and blue color scheme on the exterior, resting on top of a hill on a small island. Inside resides a high density of relatively low-leveled A.G. soldiers and an A.G. Captain. The Bounty Board is to the right after entering the door. [[Savaria|'Savaria']] A desert island, most notable for being the first island to sell ships and guns and having Trigno's ship that houses the Cannon Fist style docked next to it. The Bounty Board remains near the Ship Salesman near a thin two story sandstone building and near the pathway down to Trigno's ship. Permafrost Island An island at the center of the Permafrost Wilderness, Permafrost Island is a small town which houses a few people. There is a group of bandits nearby, but the group is easy to ignore so they provide no threat unless the player desires to obtain Frost Bandit Armor. The Bounty Board remains around the middle of Permafrost, it is in front of an igloo. Eve Island A fortified island, Eve Island is known for being the only island in the First Sea to have cannons. The only other island is Alalea. The Bounty Board is near the town center, against a wall. Cumulus Island The first sky island the player encounters, Cumulus Island is known for being the only place in the First Sea to sell Sky Skates. The Bounty Board is near a fountain, to the left of the Hat Salesman. Ice Crown Island (Place Holder) Ice Crown Island is a snowy island that has a whirlpool constantly swirling in its center. In the middle of the village, there is a Bounty Board next to an igloo. Second Sea Locations Freedom Outlook (placeholder) Freedom Outlook is an A.G. base which has A.G. soldiers and an A.G. captain inside of it. At Freedom Outlook, there is a Bounty Board inside the A.G. Outpost which is to the right from the door. Oblitesco Oblitesco is a western-themed island where the player must kill 200 gunslingers. Although this island has no laws, it ironically has a Bounty Board on the side of one of the buildings. Borealis (Place Holder) The Borealis was once a merchant ship, which was sunken by the One-Shot Pirates, and now is full of pirates. On the Borealis Shipwreck, there is a Bounty Board in the area which has stalls set up for shopping, and is located right next to Theos. Miss Molly (Place Holder) Miss Molly is a merchant ship which is located in between Judgement Isle and Dawn's Refuge. The Bounty Board is located on the right side of Miss Molly, out on the deck of the ship. Third Sea Locations A.G. Camp An island where the A.G. reside, with blue tents and an A.G. ship being docked nearby. The island is full of A.G. soldiers with 2543 health and fairly high damaging weapons when compared to the other A.G. soldiers of previous seas. The Bounty Board is near the back area near the ship and close to the cage. Alalea (Place Holder) Alalea is the island that was captured by the One-Shot Pirates, and became their main base and home. The Bounty Board is located to the left of the entrance to the First Shot, which is in the Shopping District. Whiteridge (Place Holder) Whiteridge is a town which is next to the Whiteridge Highlands, and has the man with the piece of sky shore in it. The Bounty Board can be found next to the mayor of the town, at the top of the island's peak. Redwood Island (Place Holder) Redwood Island is the desert island that prisoners in the Third Sea that are released from jail go to. The Bounty Board is in the center of the town, on the side with the NPC that sells the Gold Rod. Category:Needs info Category:Needs images Category:Misc